Networks, such as telecommunications networks, may be implemented using a number of different types of network devices, such as routers, gateways, control and management servers, and other types of devices. The network devices may transmit state information to a network management center. The state information may include alarms that may indicate potential problems or issues at the network device, data that indicates operational conditions of the network device (e.g., traffic load at a particular interface of the network device, the temperature of the network device, etc.), or other data.
It can be important for the network management center to be able to promptly and accurately recognize, based on the state information, network issues. The network management center may then, for example, take action to mitigate the detected issues.